The Face of the Moon
by iria702
Summary: This is the sequel to Riddle me this. Check out the note for summary *finished*
1. Default Chapter

The Face of the Moon  
  
Opening notes  
  
Welcome to the form three at Hogwarts! This is the next in the series of Ruby. If you haven't read the first story, Riddle Me this., you should. It will help out along the way.  
  
If you already have, then here are somethings I'd like to address before I get in to the rest of the story.  
  
Some people had concerns about Snape not being mean enough. I can understand and will try to make him meaner in this one. But F.Y.I. there is to be softer towards Ruby, but he will have some rants in this story.!  
  
Ruby is modeled after me (yeah I know, "know duh, Sherlock"). She is modeled after everything I had ever wanted to be and some things I am.  
  
The title came from the music, In the Presence of the Moon, by Keiko Matsui.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.blah blah. Ruby rocks my world. (  
  
Remember to comment and suggest..but in the end I'm gonna do what I wanna! Hehe Cheers! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
The British summer sun shone through Ruby's hotel room window. She slowly stirred and looked at the clock. "It's only ten," she said as she rolled over then sat bolt upright. "It's ten already? Crap!" The Hogwarts express would leave in an hour. "Crap, Crap, CRAP!!!" She quickly dressed and threw her belongings into her trunk. "I should have had Bobby come," she muttered at she foraged for her room key. " 'I can go by myself. It'll just make good bye harder!' What was I thinking." She went to the front desk, paid the bill, and turned in her key.  
  
"Did you have a good stay, miss," asked the girl behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh. Which way to King's Cross," asked Ruby, slightly distracted by the mirror behind the receptionist.  
  
"Just take a right at the next street. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks," she said. She turned then took a double take. She thought she had just seen someone in the mirror.  
  
"Problem, miss?"  
  
"Uh.no." Ruby quickly left and dismissed the reflection as nothing.  
  
She made the station with plenty of time to spare. She was glad she picked a hotel so close. She found the station filled with people, but know one she really knew. "Ruby! Ruby Kennedy," she heard someone call in a Scottish dialect. She turned, and sure enough, Oliver Wood was running towards her.  
  
"Hey," Ruby exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You missed you?"  
  
"No that's not what I meant."  
  
"I'm just kidding," she laughed.  
  
He laughed too. "We better get on the train. So we can get a good seat." Ruby liked all this "we" business. They ran one after the other on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby, Oliver, Fred, and George all shared a compartment. They all recanted there vacations. Fred and George were busy tinkering with what they could get away with this year at school, while Oliver spent most of his time training for his final year of quidditch at Hogwarts.  
  
"We have to win the cup this year. We will have to practice as if our lives depended on it."  
  
"Hey, just because yours does, doesn't mean ours do," said George.  
  
"Hey what about your vacation, Ruby,"asked Fred.  
  
"Well, I went to dance camp again, worked at the juice bar, and played video games." Ruby then had to go into an explanation of what a Playstation 2 was and the story of Final Fantasy ten.  
  
"Sounds." Fred trailed off.  
  
"Interesting?" asked George.  
  
"Well, all I have to say is if Blitzball was a real sport, it be much better then quidditch."  
  
"Blitz-what?" asked George.  
  
"Better then quidditch?" Oliver sounded surprised. Ruby didn't have time to explain. At that moment, the lights went out and the train came to a hault.  
  
"What's going on,"asked Ruby as she reached in her robes for her wand. "Lumos." The other three did like wise.  
  
"I'll check it out,"said Oliver and he pulled the door open. He didn't even step out for a darkly robed something walked into their space. It became very cold and Ruby found herself pulling her robe around as tight as she could. She closed her eyes and something in her made her hum the Hymn of the Fayth. Seconds later, the room warmed up again.  
  
"What was that," she asked.  
  
"A dementor, I think," answered Oliver.  
  
"But why on the train?"  
  
"Probably looking for Black."  
  
"Who?" Fred answered," Sirius Black, brought out of the wizard prison. He was a big follower of you-know- who."  
  
"Oh." This is comforting, she thought.  
  
"I wonder why that song you were humming scared it so much."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah," said George. "It backed off pretty quickly."  
  
The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. Ruby listened to her head set until they were to close to Hogwarts to get any sound. They left the train and boarded horse-less carriages where they were joined by Lee Jordan.  
  
"Wonder if Dumbledore will talk about the Dementors on the train," said Fred.  
  
"How could he not. Look!" George pointed at some shadowy figures stationed outside the front gate of Hogwarts.  
  
"Did you hear what happened to Harry when the dementor came to his compartment," asked Lee. They all just kind of looked at him. "He fainted and the new Professor had to revive him."  
  
"What," exclaimed George.  
  
"I mean it was bad, but I don't think it was anything to faint over."  
  
"Weird," said Ruby as they pulled up to the castle.  
  
They all went in and sat at their usual spot at the table, Ginny and Ron joined them immediately.  
  
"Is Harry ok," Ruby asked.  
  
"As far as we know," answered Ginny  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "McGonagall is talking with Hermione and him right now. I wonder what she wants with Hermione?"  
  
Harry and Hermione missed the sorting, but came in time for Dumbledore to give his announcements on the Dementors and Flich's usual rules.  
  
The feast was great, but Ruby was glad when it was time to go up to the common room. Harry had been very moody about what happened on the train, and was not much better in the common room.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Ruby suddenly announced.  
  
"It's not that late," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm tired and I know tomorrow will be busy. Good night."  
  
*Again your basic first chapter. So is something up with Oliver and Ruby??? 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
At breakfast, they all received their schedule. This was the year when they started taking more advanced classes. Hermione, of course wanted to take full advantage of all the possibilities.  
  
"But, Hermione," wondered Harry, "That's an impossible schedule."  
  
"Hmmm, oh not to worry." Ron and Harry looked a little perplexed. "So what new classes are you taking, Ruby."  
  
"Potions Mastery."  
  
"What," exclaimed Fred and George!  
  
"Don't worry; I'm still in your class too."  
  
"But, that's like spending every day with Snape," stated Ron.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Aren't you taking anything like a muggle studies or divination," asked Hermione  
  
"What? No, why do I need muggle studies and I don't believe in Divination."  
  
"So the only special you're taking is another potions class?"  
  
"Well it will prepare me for O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. Oh don't look so shocked. You had to have known I wanted to do something with potions after I finished Hogwarts."  
  
"Hey," said Fred, "it's your funeral."  
  
"Right, urgh too much potions," George shuttered.  
  
"To bad you still can't have Defense against the Dark arts with us."  
  
"Eh, it's no problem, Harry. I'm getting used to the Ravenclaws. See ya later!"  
  
Ruby went off to Defense against the Dark Arts hoping that the new teacher would be an improvement over Lockhart. She took a seat at the front of the class. Her desk was always slightly parted from the rest. She couldn't figure if this was her own doing or the others in the class.  
  
"Good morning," said a shabby looking man at the front of the room.  
  
"Good Morning," the class answered back.  
  
"Well let's get started with a review of last year's material. You," he pointed to Ruby, "Can you tell me a subject you still had questions on from last year?"  
  
"Yes, why is that every class had to learn about Cornish pixies, whether the teacher could control them or not?" The rest of the class laughed, and to her surprised the professor did as well.  
  
"So, my guess is that you would like more difficult material?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"Ruby Kennedy."  
  
"Well, Miss Kennedy, I hope I will meet with your high standard," he smiled.  
  
Fifth year potions came as a surprise for Ruby. She wasn't as early as she had been in the previous year. She found herself slightly early, but instead of waiting outside the classroom door, she waited by the stairs for Fred and George. Professor Snape quickly walked past her and down the stairs without a glance.  
  
The trio sat in there normal seats, the back. People were mumbling nervously around them, but Fred and George were yucking it up like nothing was going on.  
  
"Quiet," Snape spat as he swept through the room. "Well, we are at our fifth year. O.W.L.S." He sneered at every on in the class room. "Nervous? Well, that's not without merit. This year will be the hardest in your Hogwarts career, unless of course, you make it to my N.E.W.T.S. class." He glared straight at Ruby.  
  
"Should I take that I am included in taking the O.W.L.S., Professor," Ruby asked.  
  
"Are you in a Fifth year class, Miss Kennedy?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then what do you think?"  
  
"It was just a question."  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor! Open your books."  
  
"Well," whispered George, "I guess this is what hell is like. Her day wasn't nearly as painful as Hermione's, though every one was making a big deal over her taking her potion's O.W.L.S. a year early.  
  
"Hey, "said Ron, "Maybe you could tell us what's on it."  
  
"Sure, I'll make sure to make a perfect copy for you," Ruby answered sarcastically.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
Ruby was exhausted after her first day. The next day held Double Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions mastery.  
  
* mean, eh? I did well? No? Oh well. On to day two! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Charms started the day off on a good note. Professor Flitwick was cheerful and always encouraging the students in there work, like a 15 inch parchment on three different levitation charms other then Wingardium Leviosa and what they are used for. Transfiguration couldn't end soon enough and Ruby was excited to see what Care of Magical Creatures had in store.  
  
She met up with the class down at a paddock by Hagrid's house. She came up behind Draco Malfoy and started to push through to be next to Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me, but shove off," he said.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you are so excited to be here, you can barely control your bodily functions?"  
  
"What the."  
  
"Now, now," Hagrid said from behind them, "I won't have any fightin' in my class. Now gather round, nuffin' to be afraid of." It took a minute for Ruby to figure out what everyone was so afraid of. Then she saw a group of huge winged creatures looking back at the class.  
  
"Hippogriffs. They are real interstin' and all."  
  
Hagrid's class didn't seem to be too interested. In fact, Ruby could see that class wasn't going as well as he planned when one of the creatures "attacked" Malfoy. Harry and Ron remained behind to console Hagrid while Hermione was already gone to her next class. Ruby headed to the Dungeon for her new potions class.  
  
She was surprised when she heard Snape's voice coming out of his office as she came down the stairs.  
  
"In here." She followed the order. "Sit." Again she followed. "Well, Miss Kennedy, why are you here?"  
  
"Because I want to do something with potions after my career at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ha, did you rehearse that speech all day?" He did his little head twitch as he, again tried to read her.  
  
"Excuse me ,Professor, but how would you like me to answer?"  
  
"I will not take your cheek, Miss Kennedy." "You didn't seem to have a problem with it last year." The moment she said that was when she knew she had crossed the line. "I'm sorry," she said immediately. "I've had a tough day. It won't happen again."  
  
"Really? Your record proves otherwise. Fifty points from Gryffindor." He glared at her and she felt an inch tall. "Here is a list of potions. You will write a 12inch paper on each. The first one is due next Tuesday."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What did you expect, Miss Kennedy?"  
  
"Something else, I guess."  
  
"Hmm, you may leave."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ruby had finished all of her papers by that weekend, after she found out that Snape had planned nothing but research the entire semester. She did not tell him this, so tht she wouldn't have to face anymore ridiculous assignments. This left Ruby with more free time to catch up on her reading. She always had a couple of muggle novels lying around for when she needed a break or was bored with school work. Her newest conquest was The Princess Bride. On particularly noisy afternoon in the common room, Ruby left, book in hand, and headed for the library. Finding the library crowded with fifth years who glared at her and her muggle book, she left for Dumbledore's office. He had always said his door was open, maybe it was time to take him up on that.  
  
She came to the gargoyle and realized she did not know the new password for this year. "Umm...," she thought, how could his door always be open if no one knows the password? "Ear wax?" The gargoyle remain motionless. "Well, it was worth a. try?" The gargoyle had suddenly moved revealing the revolving stair case. Ruby climbed on.  
  
"Ah, Miss Kennedy, I thought that was your voice I heard," Dumbledore greeted from behind his desk.  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"Well, this is an old castle," he laughed. "Voices do carry. Now what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I was looking for a quiet spot to read, and well every place I can think of is taken."  
  
"You may read in here, of course. I don't get student visitors very often and it would be a nice change from just portraits hanging around."  
  
Ruby was a little shocked. Could it be that Dumbledore was lonely? "Uh, thanks."  
  
"Just find a spot anywhere."  
  
Ruby popped a squat on the floor and opened her book.  
  
"You know," said Dumbledore, "I do have a chair or two here."  
  
"I know," Ruby replied. She picked up where Buttercup had been kidnapped by Inigo, Fezzik, and Vincini.  
  
* I was having a hard time deciding when to end this chapter and have the next begin. Sorry if it feels a little lop sided. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
For then next couple weeks she found it hard not to spend time reading in Dumbledore's office. Harry, Ron and Hermione were always off to Hagrid's, Fred and George were "studying" for their O.W.L.S., and when none of that was going on, Oliver was making them practice. Ginny and Ruby would talk every night, because it was hard for them to catch each other during the day.  
  
She loved her new reading space. Dumbledore never bothered her. They would talk on occasion, but it was mostly Ruby lost in her fictional world.  
  
One day, well into the term, Professor Snape came to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Severus."  
  
"Hello, Head...," he trailed off. He noticed Ruby, sprawled out on the floor, reading.  
  
"She's just reading, Severus. She probably doesn't even know you're here," Dumbledore laughed. They looked at Ruby who hadn't stirred. "Ruby, you ok?" She answer in incoherent mumbles. "You see? Now what do you need?"  
  
"I'm having a hard time figuring out what to do with her in Potions Mastery."  
  
"Ah, well, what did you learn?"  
  
"Just about everything."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Then that is what you will teach her."  
  
"But, sir, I'm not sure how much to teach her."  
  
"Because she is a Gryffindor? That should have nothing to do with it." He looked over at Ruby who briefly looked up from her book, her concentration broken. "Ruby, where are you at in your book?" Snape turned around and realized that he had just made a fool of himself. "When did you start hearing the conversation," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I heard, 'Because she is a Gryffindor.' and on. What's going on?"  
  
"We were just discussing your lessons in Potions Mastery."  
  
"Oh, do you need me to leave?"  
  
"No, I think Professor Snape has plenty to think about. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." He turned and sneered at Ruby as he walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
The weeks flew by with the winter wind that was moving in. The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming and Ruby was looking forward to being in a quiet castle.  
  
"You're not coming with us," asked George.  
  
"I have so much to do." Truth was she just wanted to read.  
  
"That's not stopping Hermione," said Fred.  
  
"I'll come next time, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll bring you something back," said Oliver from behind as he hugged Ruby. This was the most relaxed she had seen him in weeks.  
  
"See," Fred said, "Even Oliver knows when to take a break."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You're the one missing out."  
  
"I'll see you later," Oliver whispered to her as Percy called for the Gryffindors to gather for Hogsmeade.  
  
Ruby sat with Harry for a while to be polite, but the conversation was going no where. "Umm, Harry, I need to go to the library for potions, you know O.W.L.S."  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry seemed relived for an end to the conversation..  
  
Ruby stopped off at the bathroom on her way to the library. As she washed her hands she looked at her reflection, almost daring the mirror to speak. To her surprise it did.  
  
"Ruby." "Who are you?" Oh please don't let it be him, her thoughts pleaded. A liquidy face protruded from the mirror.  
  
"You know who it is." Her heart jumped and he smiled. "I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me."  
  
"Leave me alone. I haven't done anything."  
  
"I know that. I've watched." She stepped back from the mirror. "Don't look so surprised. I told you. I've watched you all summer and ever since you returned to Hogwarts."  
  
"No! Stop, just leave me alone."  
  
"But I can't, don't you understand. You belong to me. You are a part of me. I can give you every thing you desire."  
  
"No," was all that came out.  
  
" 'If you need me, just whistle like this,'" he put two liquidy fingers to his lips. Like Tidus from Final Fantasy Ten she thought. Then she remembered the mirror behind her in the family room where she played the game. He had watched her, how else could he know? "'I'll coming running,'" he finished the quote.  
  
"Stop it!" She ran from the bathroom and to the library as fast as she could.  
  
She found herself in the Transfiguration section in search of anything about mirrors, but she really didn't know where to start.  
  
"Lost, Miss Kennedy?" The familiar voice pieced Ruby's ears.  
  
"No, Professor Snape, I'm trying to locate a book on mirror communtication." He gave her a strange look.  
  
"Mirror communication is considered a Dark Art, Miss Kennedy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It was considered one after the Dark Lord used it to spy on his prey."  
  
"Oh." She had a hard time looking him in the face.  
  
"I need to speak with you on the matter of Potions Mastery. Follow me to my office."  
  
They walked quietly down the empty halls, their pace echoed through out. Ruby wished she could tell him what she saw, but what would he think of her: a new follower of Voldermort? She didn't want her reputation tainted by a lie or misunderstanding.  
  
"Sit," he said when they were in his office. "Now, I need to know, are you planning to stick with this class for the rest of your Hogwarts career?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I need to know, seriously."  
  
"I understand, sir. I am ready for the challenges of this study,"  
  
"I can teach you many wonderful, deadly, lifesaving things about potions."  
  
"I want to learn them." They locked eyes. He was searching deep into her eyes for some doubt.  
  
"I can teach you the dark magic in potions, along with the light. I can give you knowledge of things most teachers in this school don't know."  
  
"Just a piece of your knowledge would enlighten me."  
  
"No one else will know what you know."  
  
"Except you." He smiled at this remark.  
  
"Exactly. Good, we will begin on real projects next lesson. No more research."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"And, Miss Kennedy, there is no book in that library on mirror communication." She looked at him perplexed. "No book has been written. No one dares to write it."  
  
"How do you know about it?"  
  
A weak twitch came over his face. "I can not tell you all of my secrets."  
  
* I really enjoyed this chapter. Not much else to say about. Yeah Snape isn't really to mean, but I need this to set up what happens in the rest of the story. Deal with it, hehe! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Potions Mastery was off in full force. Ruby had never made so many potions in her life, but the week following the conversation in the dungeon was complete chaos in Ruby's workload. She was glad that Oliver bought her treats from Hogsmeade to keep her going. Another thing that changed was that she really didn't see anyone anymore. She even missed the Quidditch match, but she heard all about it.  
  
"Ruby," Ginny heaved. Ruby barely looked up.  
  
"Yes, did we win?"  
  
"Wait. Dementors came and Harry just fell out of the sky."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on." Ginny dragged Ruby from the common room. When they got to the infirmary, they found Harry being force fed chocolate.  
  
"What happened," asked Ruby? Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell, just sit there and pity yourself. I was only concerned." Harry glared at her  
  
"Ruby, I think you should stop," said Hermione as she glanced behind Ruby.  
  
"No, why does he need to sulk! The Great Harry Potter has a weakness. Well live with it! Everyone else has to!" She turned to leave but was face to face with Professor Lupin.  
  
"I think you need to go cool down, Miss Kennedy. I will meet you in my office shortly."  
  
Ruby almost turned her rant on to Lupin, but wisely, decided against it. She stalked out of the infirmary and to Lupin's office.  
  
She sat outside his office, not wanting to intrude, or get herself in anymore trouble then she had. She couldn't believe what had just happened, yet she was also having trouble silencing the anger in her.  
  
Lupin slowly came up to the door. "Come on in, Miss Kennedy." Ruby went into the office and sat in a chair in front of Lupin's desk. She noticed many differences between this office and Snape's office. The biggest difference was the temperature. She started to feel suffocated by the heat.  
  
"Now, Miss Kennedy," Lupin said in a kind voice, "what seems to be the matter."  
  
"I don't really know. I just felt this wave of anger come over me when he rolled his eyes at me. I know that is no excuse for my behavior. It might just be stress."  
  
"What stress are you going through?" He seemed genuinely concerned, as supposed to Snape, who may have only had moments of concern, then went back to his normal empathic ways.  
  
"O.W.L.S"  
  
"But you are only a third year. You have no need to worry for another two years."  
  
"But I'm a fifth year in Potions."  
  
He looked surprised. "You must be great at potions. So Professor Snape is having you take the O.W.L.S., huh? Well that can be stressful."  
  
"And I'm taking Potions Mastery."  
  
Lupin looked extremely surprised at this. "You mean you are taking mastery level potions already? That's even earlier then when Snape started. No one has taken that class since Snape."  
  
Now Ruby was shocked. "No one?"  
  
"Not a one. And for Snape to take on a Gryffindor, you must be something special."  
  
"Ahh, thanks, I guess." She wasn't used to being praised for her potions work. The most she ever got out of Snape was 'satisfactory'.  
  
"Something tells me that there is more then O.W.L.S. bothering you."  
  
That was when Ruby noticed a small mirror on the wall. Could Voldermort be watching me now? No, why would he watch her? She has nothing to do with him anymore, she thought. Then she saw a brief flicker in the reflection told her otherwise.  
  
"Ruby?" She suddenly came back from her thoughts.  
  
"Emotional stress."  
  
"Emotional stress?" He seemed perplexed. "What else is Snape doing to you."  
  
She laughed alittle. "Not Snape." She became serious again and asked him, "What do you know on the topic of mirror communication?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about that?"  
  
"Well I heard that Vold... I mean the dark lord used it and well, I just felt that maybe someone else has learned to use it and is watching me or something." She was scared he didn't believe her. He studied her a moment. Why does everyone stare at me like that? "It's silly really; probably just paranoia."  
  
"Who told you that the Dark Lord used this?"  
  
"Ummm, Professor Snape, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well, no one calls he-who-shall-not-be-named the Dark Lord except followers."  
  
Ruby's eyes widened, "Oh." There was silence for what seemed forever before Lupin cleared his throat.  
  
"I apologize, I got off topic." He walked around his table and knelt to Ruby. "Please, be in better control of your emotions from now on."  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"You may return to your common room."  
  
They both left, Lupin heading straight to the dungeon.  
  
"Come in," Snape answered the knock on the door.  
  
"Severus, we need to talk," Lupin said as he sat in the chair a cross from Snape.  
  
"The potion will be ready in time, don't worry," Snape sneered.  
  
"You said the Dark Lord."  
  
Snape was suspicious. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ruby Kennedy was just in my office on account that she yelled at another student. I asked her what the problem was and we got on the topic of mirror communtication." Lupin became very serious, "You said the Dark Lord. Why on earth couldn't you have said He-who-must-not-be-named, or even his real name."  
  
"Force of habit, I guess."  
  
"That's not funny, Severus. Now Dumbledore trusts you, so I trust you. Don't do anything stupid. Anything."  
  
"And who says I've been doing anything stupid, Remus? I suppose the only stupid thing done is take that Gryffindor on."  
  
"Stop that! That's not fair to her. For some reason she looks up to you. Why, I have no idea. You seem to be running her through the ringer, making her that Potions O.W."  
  
"I wouldn't make her if I didn't believe her ready." They were silent in the heat of the argument.  
  
"I'm telling you, Severus, watch yourself. Watch what you say and do. People are watching."  
  
"Thanks for the news, but I've already read it."  
  
With that Lupin turned and left.  
  
Ruby stepped out of the shower, robe tucked around her She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Who was that who yelled at Harry? She still could not believe how mean she had been. "There is a demon inside me." She thought of Ashitaka from Mononoke Hime. Is there a demon tearing me apart? "A darkness inside you," said the mirror. "A darkness you started." He laughed, "I am the darkness." "So what am I?" "You," he stopped and thought , "You are mine." "I beg to differ." "Others have too. You'll see, or you'll die." "Choices, choices," she said sarcastically and walked out.  
  
*Can we say fear is the path to the dark side? "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." Also I noticed I haven't put in anything about the fat lady's portrait being slashed. I'm not sure how to add that in. If anyone has any suggestions for that it would be great. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Disclaimer on opening note  
  
A few days later, Ruby received a note from Professor Snape.  
  
Ruby Kennedy,  
  
We will not meet at our normal time today. You will assist me with  
the  
third year Gryffindor/Slytherin class today. I've already told  
Professor Lupin and he has agreed to meet with you after dinner to  
make up your Defense against the Dark Arts work.  
  
Professor S. Snape  
  
"Great," Ruby said. "Just Great."  
  
She arrived at the dungeon before the third year class. She entered the unlocked classroom and took a seat. Seconds later, Snape flew in to the classroom.  
  
"Not there," he said to her as he sat at his desk. "Up here." Ruby walked up to the front. "Here." He moved the chair next to him. Ruby sat down as Snape opened the book before them. "Today we will be working on the intengio potion."  
  
"You trust them that much?"  
  
"Heh, no, that is why you are here. This potion is easy to create, but can be extremely poisonous."  
  
"But only to the hair, right?"  
  
He smiled, "Correct, Miss Kennedy. So I need to make sure the Slytherins and Gryffindors don't burst into an all out war."  
  
"You know I had a fight with Harry, don't you?"  
  
He looked at her a little surprised. He sighed, "Over what?"  
  
"He was embarrassed about the whole dementor thing. Well I told him to get over it. We all have problems why should his be any bigger then the rest of ours." Snape just looked at her. "I mean really, why does he get more benefits?"  
  
"You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"What," she asked, stunned.  
  
"Never mind. Just do as I've asked."  
  
She felt very uncertain of what had just happened. She had verbally vomited on his table and he listened. She was so amazed that she missed the comments of the students before her, taking their seats.  
  
"Today," Snape bellowed which startled Ruby into existence again, "We will be working on the intengio potion. Can anyone tell me the importance of the potion?" Hermione raised her hand. "Anyone? No?" Ruby could tell Hermione was ready to scream. Ruby cleared her throat and Snape sneered. "Miss Granger," he said reluctantly.  
  
"The integio potion can help cure extreme scarring, like burns."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"But," Hermione continued, "it can be very poisonous."  
  
"How is that, Miss Granger?"  
  
She paused and looked at Ruby for help, but none came.  
  
"I don't know, Professor."  
  
"I guess you can not rely on your friends for all the answers, Miss Granger. Miss Kennedy, enlighten us." Ruby explained the poisonous nature of the potion, then Snape continued. "I have asked Miss Kennedy to assist me today, incase any problems should arise." Snape looked directly at Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Did I say it was you?"  
  
Ruby helped pass out ingredients and she received glares from every side. She returned to Snape's desk and said to him, "You've placed me in a snake pit."  
  
"Be ready to speak parseltongue," he answered.  
  
The students were working while Snape paced the desks. Ruby sat up at the front and waited.  
  
"Ruby," Hermione asked. Ruby got up and went to her desk. "How do you cut this root?"  
  
"You have to cut it into small pieces."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't forget to add water before you grind it."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled. That was the longest conversation they had had in ages. The door opened and Dumbledore and McGonigal appeared.  
  
"Professor Snape, we need to speak with you."  
  
Snape looked around then turned his attention to Ruby. "Miss Kennedy, I will be right outside. If you have problems, come get me."  
  
"Yes, sir." He left the room in her charge.  
  
"So, the little mudblood is in Snape's good graces," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione retaliated.  
  
"Oh good comeback, Granger. I guess muggles have to stay together in a wizarding world."  
  
"Are you quite finished," Ruby asked Malfoy.  
  
"No, I can talk like this all day."  
  
"I meant your potion. I know how long your mouth can run."  
  
"Yes," he sneered. "But it was harded with out Potter to help me."  
  
"Let me see it." She tired to be as unfeeling as Snape, but inside she was fuming. Malfoy brought up his vile. His potion was surprisingly good. "Thank you, Malfoy. Professor Snape will examine it when he comes back." Malfoy glared at her and didn't move. "You may take your seat."  
  
"Why don't we examine it now?" He flicked at his vile and the potion splattered out at Ruby.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Snape bellowed from the doorway. Malfoy look surprised that Snape had yelled a him. "Sit down, move and it's dentention." Snape went over to Ruby who was combing thourgh her hair. "Miss Kennedy, go to the infirmary and have Madam Pompfrey check out your hair."  
  
Ruby ran from the class room and to the infirmary. Madam Pompfrey was sitting at her desk reading the Daily Prophet,  
  
"Madam Pompfrey?" "Yes, dear?"  
  
"I need you to check out my hair, " she tried to remain calm.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was helping Professor Snape with the third years. The intengio potion."  
  
Madam Pompfrey cut her off. "Oh dear and you think it might have gotten into your hair," she asked as she got a comb.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, "she explained, "This comb will turn the infected area green." Ruby waited to hear the verdict. She had read once that this potion can become deadly if left unattended to long.  
  
"Well, it did get in your hair, but it doesn't look like it has gotten to the scalp yet."  
  
"So what now?" Ruby was slightly relieved.  
  
"I'll have to cut your hair."  
  
*** "Ruby, are you coming to dinner," Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Come on, your hair isn't that bad. It'll grow back." Silence followed. "You'll have to face them sometime!" Ruby knew she was right, and having Ginny behind her would help. She sighed and followed Ginny to dinner. She couldn't escape the stares and snickers. Her once long black hair was redused to stubble. She had cried as Madam Pompfrey cut her hair, then shaved it. She had asked why there wasn't a magical way to get around this.  
  
"Well," Madam Pompfrey had answered, "with this particular potion, cures are only used once it has become poisonous in the body. Anything used on the hair can accelerate the poison."  
  
"Cold and flu like symptoms are what I should be watching for, right," she asked through the tears.  
  
"Very good. You'll feel the effects anywhere from now to twenty days."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"Well things take time."  
  
Ruby sat next to Ginny, Fred, George, and Oliver at dinner.  
  
"You ok,"asked Oliver.  
  
"Great,"she answered dejectedly.  
  
"Those Slytherins need what for. I mean really," exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, to bad none of our stuff is ready huh," said George. Fred nodded.  
  
"Crap." Ruby had barely eaten when she abruptly stood up.  
  
"What,"asked Oliver.  
  
"I forgot I have to meet with Professor Lupin."  
  
"You can't just not eat," said Ginny. "Take some bread and eat it on the way."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ruby was thankful to be out of there. She felt like a freak. She found herself in front of Lupin's office. A note on the door said to meet in Professor Snape's office. She turned and walked and wallowed in self pity. It felt like forever before she got to Snape's office.  
  
"We could be here all night at this rate, Miss Kennedy," said Snape.  
  
"Substitute?"  
  
"Let's just say that Professor Lupin is indisposed for tonight and tomorrow. In here."  
  
She didn't look at him. She couldn't.  
  
" Now. We will be discussing what I am teaching everyone else tomorrow, werewolves."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"Well, if you feel you are an expert on the subject, why don't you tell me about them?"  
  
Ruby sighed and went into an explanation of werewolves. It was a complete, but was told half-heartedly. She never looked at him once.  
  
"You seem very knowledgeable on Defense against the Dark arts."  
  
"Bobby was an auror. He taught me most of it."  
  
"Miss Kennedy," He got right into her face, "things only make people if we let them. Don't let your hair be your defining trait." She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He noticed her about to cry. "Get back to your common room, you don't need a lesson tonight."  
  
*Well the hair is gone. Hopefully she won't be poisoned right. *evil grin* 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby only went out of Gryffindor tower when necessary. She had even contemplated skipping some of her classes. She could not wait for Christmas to come. She was staying again, but then she would have no reason to leave. All of her classes where going well. She expected to receive full marks in all, so she felt like a little slacking off couldn't do much damage. Plus, she felt like a mad truck had hit her. She was tired all the time and had a cough she just couldn't shake. That didn't stop some people from begging her to go to Hogmeade with them.  
  
"You said you would come, Ruby."  
  
Ruby coughed. "I don't feel well, Oliver. Do you want me to get worse?"  
  
"Well then why don't you see Madam Pompfrey? This could be because of that potion Malfoy."  
  
"No, these aren't the right symptoms," she answered. "I feel like I've hit a brick wall, not that I have a simple cold or flu."  
  
"You aren't going to come, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry." She felt bad. Oliver wanted her to go so bad.  
  
"I'm sorry I forced the subject. I'll get you something to make you feel better." He smiled at her and touched her hand.  
  
"OooooooooooOOOOoooo," Fred and George mocked.  
  
"Come off it," Oliver yelled back at them. Ruby smiled alittle then went into a coughing fit.  
  
They all left for Hogsmeade, leaving Ruby plenty of time to go to the Library. Sure she was sick, but she had potion O.W.L.S. to study for. On her way she ran into Harry.  
  
"Where are you going," He asked her.  
  
"Library."  
  
"Oh." He seemed a little more edge, then Ruby noticed him gripping some parchment.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What you going to yell at me for sneaking around?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You know I only do that when I'm really stressed."  
  
He sighed, "Yeah I know. Try to make someone else the brunt of your fury next time ok?"  
  
"No Problem." She turned a left for the library.  
  
On the way she kept feeling dizzy. Snap out of it. You have to study! She felt like Hermione for a moment. Just for a little while, then you can go and get some sleep.  
  
"Ah, Miss Kennedy, how are you feeling," asked Miss Pince, the Librarian.  
  
"As well as I can be," Ruby sighed.  
  
"Well, happy studying, you'll have the library pretty much to yourself."  
  
"Thanks." She went over to the potion section and started picking out books and reading. She had remembered most of them from her research for the potion that cured her of the Scherzo Curse last year. She couldn't believe how many of the books she had been through. She only studied about two hours. She knew most of what the books contained, and she needed to rest.  
  
"That all for today," Miss Pince said.  
  
"Yeah, I believe." the dizziness over took her again.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Kennedy?"  
  
"Just a little dizzy." And with that she fell to the floor completely knocked out.  
  
Ruby woke later that night in the infirmary.  
  
"Glad to see you up, Miss Kennedy," Pomfrey said. She checked Ruby over then said, "You should have come sooner. The poison is in your system."  
  
"You said cold and flu symptoms. I felt like I had mono or something!"  
  
"Don't excite yourself. Professor Snape will be in shortly with an antidote."  
  
Ruby sat up slightly, though her body wanted to force her back down.  
  
"Do you feel like food?"  
  
"Not really." She answered. She was hungry, but the thought of food made her stomach turn. Snape came in with a glass of the antidote and sat beside Ruby's bed.  
  
"You have to drink this now." Ruby took the glass from him and drank. Her stomach was not to happy with her, and started doing sommersalts. She knew she had to keep it down. "Breath through your nose," Snape said. "It will help you keep it down."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," she finally got out.  
  
"Do not thank me. I should have noticed the problem." He got up. "You will probably be in bed for most of the next term. The poison has gotten very far into your system. I'll be back tomorrow with more potion. Rest now."  
  
Ruby slouched down with the weight of her sentence. She then noticed Professor Snape still at the doorway looking at her. He seemed more distant then usually, and in the gray of the infirmary, she felt as is she was gazing at the face of the moon. He turned quickly and left. Ruby had a restless night sleep.  
  
*Short chapter I know. It needed to be so that I could segue into the next chapters better. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Disclaimer on opening note  
  
The term was drawing to a close and Ruby had many visitors. Oliver stopped by before he left for Christmas with her present.  
  
"It's not much, but I saw it and thought of you."  
  
Ruby opened the box and found a charm bracelet with little potion charms, literally.  
  
"See," he said, "each one holds a little charm you can put in a potion."  
  
"Wow, this is awesome. Really, I've never heard of anything like this before."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it," he blushed. "Umm I have to go. You know, break."  
  
"Ok, you can open my present when you get back. I still need Ginny to wrap them for me."  
  
"No problem, and you feel better."  
  
"I will."  
  
It was nice to have visitors. It was nice to actually see people and get caught up with events she had missed. Like the whole ministry inquiry with Hagrid and Buckbeak. Hermione brought her cat, Crookshanks along with her sometimes, because Ron didn't like the cat or something. Ruby really was having a hard time concentrating, especially when she tried to ponder how oblivious she had been to everything going on. She must of read more then she realized.  
  
Ginny was the most frequent visitor of all. She would come down and eat lunch every day with Ruby and would visit everyday after dinner.  
  
"Do you think you'll get better," she asked one time.  
  
"Of course I will. Snape's got an antidote for me. I take it everyday, you know."  
  
"I know. It's just that, well, I looked up the potion that got you here and, well, it didn't make me feel very well." Ginny looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Hey now," Ruby said as she pulled Ginny up next to her in the bed and hugged her. "No down faces. I'll be fine. No potion can get down Miss Ruby Kennedy. I'm in potion's mastery, I rock Hogwarts, cause I'm so smart right?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Yeah. I like it when you talk American muggle."  
  
They both laughed as Professor Snape came in with her next dose of antidote.  
  
"I think you should leave, Miss Weasley. You are in here far too much." He said. Ginny pretended to pout as she left, making Ruby laugh more. "Your next dose." He handed her the glass. She hated it. It made her fell sick every time. "You must be feeling better."  
  
"I always feel better when visitors come. It reminds me that people actually care."  
  
"You thought they didn't care before?" He seemed perplexed by this.  
  
"Hey, you're talking to a girl who's been shuffled from home to home. I need affirmation every once and a while." She smiled at him.  
  
"Hmm, I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
She mimicked him, "Merry Christmas, here's you next dose." He did his little head cock thing. "I'm just kidding. It's Christmas Eve, everyone should be happy: even Potions Masters." She smiled at him.  
  
"Christmas has never been a happy time for me." He turned and left to escape the topic.  
  
Ruby was restless that night as she thought about what Snape had said. How could Christmas be unhappy? Every Christmas was a happy one no matter where she had been. Even when she was under the curse, she had some many other good things happen that it didn't matter. She finally got to sleep in the early morning hours. When she woke, it was about noon. "Tough night sleeping again," asked Pompfrey as she brought a huge tray of food over.  
  
"Yeah," she answered. She hated getting so much food. She still didn't feel like eating much. She ate the bread and a bit of the soup, but the rest of the wonderful feast before her she left.  
  
"You need to start eating more. You'll lose weight and strength," said Dumbledore as he drew up a chair by Ruby's bed.  
  
"I know, but my stomach feels horrible."  
  
"I see. I told Bobby what happened." Ruby's face went pale. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to send an owl to him. "He told me to tell you to keep strong and that your Christmas present would be arriving late."  
  
"Late?"  
  
"It seems he has an extra surprise in store," Dumbledore smiled. "I just wanted to check in with you. It's been boring in my office with out the extra person reading."  
  
She smiled back. "Don't worry. I finished The Princess Bride a couple days ago. So I'll have to find something new."  
  
"How did it end," he asked like a little kid.  
  
"Well it was good, but if you really want to know, you'll have to read it."  
  
He laughed. "Very well, I may have to take you up on that. Happy Christmas, Ruby."  
  
Later that afternoon, the Gryffindor gang came down with Ruby's presents. Hermione got her a travel size potion handbook, Harry got her a set of quills that included a peacock feather, Ron, Fred, and George all went together and got her a beginning mischief kit, and Ginny gave her a necklace made from unicorn hair. Mrs. Weasley had also sent her some treats, but she had Ginny store them for her for later.  
  
When they had left, Madam Pompfrey brought a dinner tray. She tried her best to eat it, but still found it difficult. After that, it was pretty quiet. She had a wait until Snape brought her next dose of antidote. She was about to look at her mischief kit when an owl came into the infirmary. It dropped a box on her nightstand and then went back out. Her name was printed on the top with no sign of who sent it. She opened it and revealed a beautiful moon and star quilt. There was a card on top of the quilt.  
  
"Well," Madam Pompfrey said, "Who sent you this?"  
  
"I don't know." She read the card.  
  
This quilt was made in Hawaii. Maybe it will remind you.  
  
"Remind me of what?"  
  
Madam Pompfrey looked at the card. "Interesting. Want me to help spread it out?" Ruby nodded, still thinking of the card.  
  
Ruby just kept thinking about who would send her something like this, with a cryptic message, and make sure it was from Hawaii. That's when something caught her attention, this was the second year a mysterious owl came at the last minute with a gift for her. She looked up for a moment and noticed Snape slightly down the hallway. He wasn't moving, but she could tell that he had her next dose of antidote. He went to the window, slightly nodded his head, then continued to the infirmary.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Professor Snape," Madam Pompfrey said cordially.  
  
"Likewise," he answered. He came over to Ruby. He didn't say anything, just handed her the glass. She drank it down and handed the glass back. He turned to leave.  
  
"What's the rush," Ruby asked.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"You seem to be in a hurry tonight. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I told you yesterday."  
  
"That Christmas has never been happy for you? Yes, I know. I thought about that all night." There was some awkward silence before Ruby continued. "You can sit down."  
  
"If you are going to try and get me to share my feelings, well you can forget it. My business is not you business."  
  
"I was never one to share feelings, not a big fan of it." He was surprised by this remark. She was a Gryffindor, right? Didn't they believe in honor and sharing? Did they want everyone but Slytherins to be happy? He drew up a chair and sat by her bed. "You see, all my friends, muggle friends that is, who know about where I go to school always say. Ruby how on earth did you get into Gryffindor?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My friends, they call me Sly, as in Slytherin. They always thought I would make a better Slytherin then a Gryffindor. They say I'm too ambitious."  
  
"Why are you telling me this," he asked.  
  
"Well, you didn't want to talk about Christmas and I wanted to talk to you about something else, but I thought I'd prep you with a whole heap of nothing. Shall I continue?"  
  
"I don't think I understand."  
  
"That's the point." He looked really confused. "Ok, example, last year, People wanted me to talk about the whole incident that happened on the roof, but I didn't, so they would talk about something else. Usually something completely useless. Does anyone really know happen that night I dropped of the tower? No, and will they, only if I tell them. I won't know about your problem with Christmas. I'll never know unless you decide to tell me. Forcing you to tell will not give me any information, because you'll hold back."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"No supposing, it's fact."  
  
"How did they know?"  
  
She was surprised about the sudden change in conversation.  
  
"Your friends at home, how did they know about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, they have some wizarding blood in them from down the line, and there ancestors have passed down stories about different things, like school and quidditch."  
  
"So they think that you should be in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yeah, and I tend to agree with them. I mean, I like my friends in Gryffindor, but Red and gold really aren't my colors." He actually chuckled at this, but quickly stopped himself for being so foolish. "It's ok to laugh sometimes. It makes things less stressful. Why do you think I hang out with Fred and George?"  
  
"I guess I see your point. So what did you really want to talk about?"  
  
"Hmm, oh yeah, the whole real point I had. I wanted to know if you would come and tutor me here since I won't be able to leave for most of the next term. I don't want to fall behind the others." Snape sat and thought about it. "You will be here anyway to give me the antidote." She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Fine, we will try to continue our lessons here. What about you other classes?"  
  
"I'll have Hermione get my homework for me. If I need help, I can always ask."  
  
Madam Pompfrey came over, "Professor Snape, I know it is Christmas, but Miss Kennedy has not been sleeping. I must ask you to leave."  
  
"Of course." He looked at Ruby quickly said good night and swept out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was very kind of you, Severus," said Dumbledore as Snape came out of the infirmary.  
  
"I didn't know I was being watched."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "So how did you get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"The quilt. You can't fool me, Severus. I saw you send the owl last night."  
  
"That doesn't mean it was me."  
  
"Of course, but, you know what happens when the poison gets worse. The fever and chills. I would not be surprised if it was you."  
  
"I would never single out a student."  
  
"No, but you might an apprentice. She reminds me of another young potions student, though there are the obvious differences. Good night, Severus."  
  
"Good night, Headmaster."  
  
Snape went to his quarters, thinking about what Dumbledore had just said. She just needed some affirmation. It doesn't mean anything. He tried to convince himself of this all night.  
  
*Woot! Long chapter I know. Lots of stuff going on, plus some reminders of the last story, which I found necessary. If anyone has a problem with Ruby's muggle friends, you may be able to take it up with them later in the series. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Most of break was pretty quiet. Ginny was always around and Professor Snape would stay and talk for at least an hour every night. About four days before everyone came back; Ruby received her Christmas present from Bobby.  
  
"Miss Kennedy," Dumbledore said as Ruby drank the antidote Snape had given her.  
  
"Do you need me to leave," asked Snape.  
  
"You do not have to, Severus. I just have a little surprise for Miss Kennedy." That's when he came from behind Dumbledore, a short man not at all skinny, but not plump. His hair was musty brown, and he was very tan.  
  
"Bobby," Ruby squealed! Bobby came over to her bed and gave her a squeeze.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I had to find someone to watch the kids for me."  
  
"How'd you get here, why, and," she stopped a moment, "there's more then one now?"  
  
Bobby laughed, "No, just Alexis, but it would sound silly if I said I needed someone to watch the kid."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the reunion, but Snape felt like an outsider and started to leave.  
  
"Sit right back down, Professor," Ruby said. Snape turned and looked at her. He wasn't sure to comply or take points away.  
  
"Excuse me," he sneered. He heard Dumbledore laugh, then leave.  
  
"Bobby, this is Professor Snape, the potions master."  
  
"Ah, yes, Ruby talked about you all summer, writes about you a lot too." Snape seemed suspicious about this. He knew he had seen this man before, but not as his current appearance.  
  
"Bobby was an Auror when he was younger," Ruby said proudly. Snape became slightly tense.  
  
"Nothing to be to proud about, I wasn't very good out in the field."  
  
"An Auror's life is not for everyone," Snape stated. He was the one with the lists. He planned some of the attacks on Voldemort when he was in power.  
  
"That is why they kept me in an office. I was better planning then executing a plan, but enough of the past, Ruby, Merry Christmas." He handed her a package wrapped in brown paper. It contained some standard potions ingredients, some new viles, and a new muggle fiction call Labyrinth. "I knew you liked the movie so much, you might want to read the book."  
  
"Thanks so much." She hugged him again.  
  
"I need to go, I'll be back tomorrow night," Snape said.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," she laughed.  
  
*** Bobby stayed only until the start of term. Ruby was a little sad, but knew that he couldn't stay. Goodbyes were hard, but were said.  
  
"You stay strong," he said.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Keep laughing, it will make you feel better."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You need to get on the train to make the port key in Hogsmeade," said Dumbledore.  
  
With one last hug, Bobby left. Instead of crying, Ruby turned over and opened her new book and sang, "It's only forever, it's not long at all."  
  
*Short Chapter. It was actually my sister who suggested to bring Bobby into the story here. You'll see him some more in the next story. Can we say foreshadowing with the Labyrinth references?!? 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby sat up in her bed working on the homework Hermione had just given her. Hermione stayed today and worked on something for Hagrid while Crookshanks curled up on the bed.  
  
"It's for when Hagrid goes to court for Buckbeak."  
  
"I thought Harry and Ron would be helping you with that." Hermione then got very quiet. "Did you all have a falling out or something?"  
  
"Something like that. Harry's mad because he got this new broom and I told him McGonagall should check it, just in case it was from Sirius Black."  
  
"What would Sirius want with Harry," Ruby asked.  
  
Hermione quickly filled Ruby in on Sirius being Harry's godfather and how he had might have tried to attack Ron in his sleep.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "Ron now thinks Crookshanks killed Scabbers, but I don't know. They aren't really talking to me. And I'm rally stressed with all this work."  
  
"You need a break. It's ok to breath."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk with you too much this year."  
  
"No problem. I'll just guilt you with it later," Ruby laughed.  
  
Ruby had been in bed for weeks. She missed the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, not that she felt she missed much there. Hermione would take Ruby's homework back to the teachers and she seemed to keep on schedule.  
  
Snape had pretty much brought Potions Mastery to her. They would even make some potions, even though Pompfrey discouraged it. * * *  
  
One of her potions lessons ended up becoming a discussion of enemies and friends. Ruby had been in the middle of reading about Sarah in the bog of eternal stench when Snape came in, flustered.  
  
"Here," he thrust the glass in Ruby's direction. She took it drank it and gave it back to him.  
  
"What's your problem," she asked.  
  
"My past."  
  
"Well that was an unexpected answer."  
  
"I hate them."  
  
"Hate is a strong emotion. Who do you hate?"  
  
"You wouldn't know them."  
  
"Schoolmates of yours or something?" Snape looked at her surprised. "Your face just gave it away. You're getting soft. I'm rubbing off on you," she teased. He sneered. "Ok, all kidding aside; what did they do to you that it happened to bother you tonight?"  
  
"They were Gryffindors who thought they ruled the school. They pretty much did. They did everything to me."  
  
"So they like to bully you around. Well everyone has a bully." He raised his eyebrow. "I mean, and you may not agree with this, but Draco bullies my friends all the time. It sucks. It isn't fun and it makes for awkward situations when we are expected to work together."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"By the way, what made you tell me this?" He looked at her, confused. "I mean, most of the time, you never tell me, or I figure out what's bothering you from deduction."  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself, Miss Kennedy."  
  
"Well, I guess this takes place of class today."  
  
"I suppose." He then changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Why," she tried to smile.  
  
"You look more tired then normal."  
  
"Well, I am. I feel completely drained. I feel asleep while Hermione was helping me with my Charms homework."  
  
Snape thought about this. "Have been feeling colder or warmer then usual?"  
  
"No, I mean I get chilled at night, but I would whether I was sick or not."  
  
Snape then put his hand on her forehead. She jolted a moment then relaxed. She thought it was weird that he would check her temperature.  
  
"You think I have a fever?"  
  
"I think you might get one. It's known with this poison."  
  
"But, that's why I'm taking the antidote, right?"  
  
Snape paused in thought. "Yes, but unfortunately, most people get much worst before a recovery is made."  
  
Sure enough the next day Ruby awoke with a fever.  
  
*Man, I'm doing great with the short chapters. Urgh. I wanted to add more, but didn't know where. So, next chapter. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven Disclaimer on opening note  
  
It started as a low grade fever, about 99 degrees. Ruby slept a little more, but other then that nothing changed. Hermione still brought her missing homework and Snape would come at night with her antidote and potions lesson. Occasionally other teachers would stop by to comment on her work and if she had any questions.  
  
"So how are you feeling," asked Lupin as he stopped by.  
  
"As well as I can pretend," Ruby sighed. She had been studying her now very worn potions books.  
  
"You can't tell me that you're still planning on taking your potions O.W.L.S.?" Ruby nodded. "You need to rest, I'll tell Dumbledore to make Snape go easier on you."  
  
"No! Please don't. He isn't making me study."  
  
"You don't need to defend him, Ruby. This isn't healthy for you."  
  
"I need something to do. If I wasn't studying, I'd be reading. Well I finished the last novel that I had, so I'm studying. I don't want to sit around here feeling sorry for myself." Lupin looked at her and sighed. "Please, don't tell Professor Snape to lighten up on me. I don't want him to think I can't handle it. I can. And he has already lessened the work that I do."  
  
Lupin thought hard on this. Ginny came in on this quiet scene and thought Ruby was in trouble.  
  
"Should I come back later," she asked.  
  
"Not at all, Miss Weasley," Lupin smiled. He turned his attention to Ruby. "Don't work too hard. Your health is more important."  
  
"I know. Thank you, Professor."  
  
Lupin walked out and Ginny joined Ruby.  
  
"What was that all about," Ginny asked as she sat by Ruby's bed.  
  
"Nothing. So what's going on?"  
  
"The quidditch final is coming up."  
  
"I can't get into quidditch."  
  
"It's not for everyone I suppose. You finished Labyrinth?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great. I could just see David Bowie as Jarth."  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"Gorgeous. Hot. He is just mmmmm." They both laughed. "You want to read it?"  
  
"Huh, you mean your book?"  
  
"No, my mind, yes my book, silly," Ruby laughed again then went into a coughing fit.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she cleared her throat. "Here, go ahead and read it."  
  
"It will be a nice change, I suppose," Ginny said nervously.  
  
"If you don't mind, I think I need a nap."  
  
"Of course. And Oliver sends his apologies for not coming to visit lately."  
  
"He's busy with N.E.W.T.S. and quidditch. I wouldn't want him to visit. He gets cranky when he's stressed."  
  
"Well, see you later."  
  
"No. no, no it's see ya later."  
  
Ginny laughed and left. Ruby soon feel into a restless sleep.  
  
Walls upon walls of mirrors were around her. It was like a fun house mirror maze. She hated funhouses. They freaked her out. She felt stupid in them and this one wasn't any different. She started to try and find her way out. It was easy for her to find the dead ends. Right, left, right, nothing seemed to work.  
  
"I hate mirror mazes," she shouted, hoping someone would come in and get her out.  
  
"I know," said a voice.  
  
"Of course you would, so let me out!"  
  
"Figure it out. It's just a Labyrinth. You know all about those, don't you?"  
  
Ruby stopped and tried to get her bearings. She started to feel along the walls to find any hidden escape routes, but she just kept walking in a circle. Then she was running in a circle. She started to freak out. What if I'm trapped here forever? No one will be able to find me. She started hitting mirrors trying to break them. None of them broke.  
  
"Don't use to much of your energy," the voice mocked.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Oh, but hate is such a strong word for a little Gryffindor girl like you." She was crying now, thrashing out at the mirrors. "Oh, poor Ruby. I'll help you," the voice changed it's inflection from mocking to caring. She knew it to be the same voice, the one she had blindly trusted.  
  
"STOP THIS!!!!"  
  
"Wake up," a new voice called to her. She continued to thrash out as slowly the mirrors faded. She cried out as she woke. Madam Pompfrey was at the end of her bed, Dumbledore next to her. Snape had his hands on Ruby's shoulders. For a moment everything was screaming silence. No one moved, not even Snape. Then, Ruby started to cry. It was a constant cry, it would have to stop on its own, and the adults in the room seemed to understand this. Ruby felt hot, very hot and kicked the covers off of her. Madam Pompfrey took her temperature; 102.3.  
  
As soon as her crying slowed, Snape gave her the antidote. She drank it, but keeping it down was difficult. She covered her mouth to help keep it down as her stomach turned with the sourness of her final tears. Dumbledore came on the other side of her and lightly rubbed her back with his hand.  
  
"It's ok," he cooed. "Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded finally removing her hands from her mouth. "Well," he laughed, "I see I picked the wrong night to talk with you." He smiled.  
  
"I'm cold," she whimpered. Dumbledore looked at Snape, then to Pompfrey.  
  
"I'll get the cold clothes," Pompfrey said and left.  
  
"Cold? But I'm cold. You should be warming me up," Ruby said as she gathered her covers around her. She looked at Snape, who got up and walked out. She turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ruby," he began, "you have a very high fever. This is to be expected with the poison in your system. This is the worse part and, I will not lie to you, the deadliest. Now, we are hoping that the antidote and the cold clothes will help you get through it. Sleep will also help."  
  
"What is it," they heard Draco's voice coming from the hall way. Draco Malfoy was escorted into the infirmary by Snape. "Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as he stood at the foot of Ruby's bed with Malfoy. "Look at her." Malfoy gave a brief glance then started away. "No, look. You did this Mr. Malfoy. You are the one who put Miss Kennedy in danger." Malfoy looked at Ruby with a dazed look. "Think before you act like in this manner again. One hundred points from Slytherin house." Malfoy and Ruby looked at Snape in surprise. "Now get back to your common room."  
  
*So, Snape was mean. I have already had a comment that it's kinda uncharacteristic of Snape, but who else could get Malfoy to come to the infirmary. Ginny is learning to talk like a muggle; I thought that would be funny. Finally a longer chapter! Tell me what you think! 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby looked somewhat like a mummy with the cold clothes on. She was surprised at how cold they were; as if they had been soaking in ice for ages, but yet they were always dry, so they could be wrapped around her clothes. Madam Pompfrey and Ruby changed them twice a day, in the morning and evening. Her fever only receded by tenths, she ate less then what she had before, and keeping the potion down took more effort.  
  
To make things worse, she wasn't allowed to have any visitors. It was always quiet. It made her paranoid and have nightmares. But then she would think about the nightmares and wonder if they were really figments of her imagination. One night the nightmares came to a pinnacle.  
  
She was in front of the practice mirrors at the dance studio in Hawaii. She was working at the bar when some one appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Filthy little mudblood," the first image, one of Malfoy, said. She just turned away, continuing her practice when a vision of Hermione came up on her.  
  
"Stop bothering me! You know I have enough problems going on without you being sick!"  
  
"What are you talking about," Ruby asked her.  
  
"You never come to support the Quidditch team," said Oliver.  
  
"That never bothered you before? You should have just told me."  
  
"But that's just it," said Harry, "I tell, and tell, it's not my fault if you're the last one to hear the story."  
  
Ruby was confused. She understood Malfoy's comment, but why was everyone else mad at her.  
  
"Now they won't even let me visit you. I wish you'd die," yelled Ginny.  
  
"But, but."  
  
Snape then appeared. "It appears that you don't have all the answers after all, Miss Kennedy."  
  
"Stop it. I never said I did." She collapsed on the ground and felt them all around her.  
  
Then her parents, her real parents, were there. "Why can't you be a normal child," yelled her mom. "People look at you funny. You make us the laughing stock of the neighborhood."  
  
Ruby was now curled into a ball on the ground, shaking.  
  
"You're not a wizard," yelled Ron.  
  
"You're not our child," yelled her parents.  
  
"Please, stop," she whimpered. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tom Riddle crouched down by her.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"You did this. Make them stop."  
  
"You really want me to?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered hoping he'd let her wake up. Instead he pulled out his wand and pointed it first at her parents.  
  
"Avada Kadarva." Ruby screamed. That wasn't it. One by one he killed them while she watched. Ruby's scream was blood curdling, yet no one seemed to hear her. She grabbed on to his robes, pulling and tugging at them for him to notice.  
  
"Shush, it's ok."  
  
"No, don't let them die."  
  
"Let who die?" Ruby had not noticed that the voice had changed. It was no longer Tom's voice, but Snape's. Her eyes flashed open, her wrapped hands were clutching Snape's robes. She didn't let go when she woke up.  
  
"It's you," she said as she fell against him. He quickly pushed her away, but her hands still clutched his robes.  
  
"What on earth is wrong."  
  
"You're not dead," she heaved.  
  
"I should say not. It was only a dream."  
  
"Lately I've been having a hard time figuring the difference between dreams and reality."  
  
"You need to drink this." She nodded and finally let go to take the potion. When she had finished it, Snape got up to leave.  
  
"No," she yelled.  
  
"What," he snapped.  
  
"Please, please don't leave yet," she pleaded. He sighed. "Please, I need someone here."  
  
"Madam Pompfrey."  
  
"No," there was a look of terror in her eyes, "I mean here, really here."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are here now." He didn't seem thrilled with the idea. "Just until I'm really asleep."  
  
"Fine." He sat in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Thank you," she said with some relief. They were silent for a while. She really didn't care at the moment.  
  
"Who died," Snape finally asked.  
  
She looked at him and took in a sharp breath. "Everyone." He just nodded and silence resumed until Madam Pompfrey came to take Ruby's temperature and change the cold clothes before bed.  
  
"Professor, I must ask you to.," Madam Pompfrey began.  
  
"He is only staying to make sure I get to sleep tonight." Madam Pompfrey nodded and left.  
  
Ruby turned on her side and closed her eyes. She started muttering to herself. Snape thought her to be asleep and started to get up. "I'm not asleep. I'm asleep when I'm not muttering." He huffed and sat back down. She brushed his hand and whispered, "Thank you." She feel asleep soon after and did not dream a thing. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby woke the next day and Snape was gone. She didn't really expect him to have stayed the whole night, but she had slightly hoped. She was surprised to find Lupin there.  
  
"Good morning, Ruby."  
  
"Good morning," she said groggily.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've gotten some sleep," he smiled.  
  
"Some."  
  
"Ruby, I just wanted to see you and say that, well, if you need to tell someone about your dreams, if you think it would help, I'm more then willing to listen."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
That clearly wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Dumbledore told me you may have been having dreams about he-who-must-not-be-named."  
  
"He did," she acted surprised. "Look, Professor, I will tell when I'm ready, nothing against you at all. I'm just not ready, ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you. This was not a good idea, not while you were sick."  
  
She smiled weakly as he left. She rolled over and fell back asleep and dreamed again.  
  
She stood alone in an empty room. She walked over to the moon-lite window. She had to climb up on a chair to see out. She saw hundreds of black figures surrounding Hogwarts. Dementors? she thought. No, not all of them there were to many. She saw students leaving the castle, then the teachers, each bond by some curse. A door opened behind Ruby, but she did not hear it.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"It's so dark." Tom Riddle turned Ruby around and lightly touched her hand. "We can rule that together. We can rule the wizarding world."  
  
"You need me?"  
  
"Yes, Ruby. I need you." He pulled her closer. She felt like she did the night he had taken her to The Chamber. She felt a darkness growing inside her, but this time, she was to weak to stop him.  
  
* "She isn't waking up," said Pompfrey. "And her fever has climbed." Dumbledore looked at Ruby's body on the bed. The tears streaming down her cheeks. Snape and McGonagall watched as well.  
  
"She is dreaming again," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Is it the Dementors," asked McGonagall with some hope.  
  
"I wish it were so," Dumbledore answered. "That can be taken care of. We will have to watch and wait."  
  
"I'll stay," Snape suddently said.  
  
"I'm the head of her house, Severus. I will stay."  
  
"No, I insist."  
  
"Minerva, Severus will be the best to watch over her. This diease is really more in his expertise."  
  
"If you insist, Head master." *  
  
Ruby melted into another dream, she was walking a very dusty road. She felt she knew the place, but couldn't remember from where. She happened upon a small village where most of the buildings were tents. It was still night, and she saw a fire further away, she walked towards it, hearing conversation as she passed.  
  
"She will be as good as her father."  
  
"Of course she will. I wish he could see her now."  
  
"I think he is. He is watching her from the far plane."  
  
Farplane? Tents? I'm in Besaid. Ruby stopped in here tracks. No, no he just wants me to think I'm in Besaid. As if hearing her thoughts, the dream shifted to another one, making her wish she had stayed in Besaid.  
  
*  
  
Snape sat in the chair by Ruby's bed. He hadn't left it that whole day. He did eat or sleep, he just watched her, knowing she would wake up any minute. But she hadn't yet and he didn't know why.  
  
"Miss Kennedy," he would say occasionally to see if it would wake her up. "Miss Kennedy, it's just a dream. Wake up."  
  
*  
  
Wake up, she told herself. Tom Riddle sat in front of her.  
  
"Ruby, do you believe me?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Do not play games."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY," he yelled. She started to cry again. She hated herself for it. She never cried this much before. "What is it? What is wrong?"  
  
"I want to wake up."  
  
"This isn't a dream. I am not a figment of a fayth's imagination. I will not disappear."  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
"I will make you better. You will be with me and I will never allow you to feel any pain."  
  
"No one has that power, not even Dumbledore."  
  
He sneered. "Are you comparing me to the likes of Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"Are you afraid of that?" He didn't answer. She cried, "You can't even numb your own pain, how dare you try to take away mine."  
  
* Ruby shook violently in her bed. Inwardly she was fighting, not only the poison, but the darkness that was in her as well. Snape tried to keep her still by placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You can't help me. You can't even survive," she screamed aloud.  
  
"What are you dreaming," Snape yelled back. He heard Pompfrey run out of the infirmary to get Dumbledore.  
  
"I won't. I will not let you own me!"  
  
"Who?" * Tom looked at her, strangely calm. "I am the great Lord Voldemort. I own many. Even some at Hogwarts."  
  
"BUT NOT ME!"  
  
He laughed and Ruby screamed.  
  
"IT'S ONLY A DREAM," Ruby heard yelled over her scream.  
  
"THEN HELP ME," she yelled back and faded into darkness.  
  
* "I don't know how," Snape answered when she became quiet.  
  
"Severus, what happened," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She was talking." Snape explained what she said as Pompfrey took her temperature.  
  
"Pompy?"  
  
"Her fever has broken."  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby slept soundly until the following morning. When she woke up, Snape was asleep in the chair beside her.  
  
*Confusing? Well, I didn't know any other way of doing it. The small dream about Besaid was foreshadowing. WOOT! 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby looked at Snape, thinking it strange that he had stayed. He tried to help me in my dream she thought to herself. She lightly touched his hand that was resting on the bed. He instantly woke up. He looked at Ruby who quickly took her hand off of his.  
  
"When did you wake up," he asked.  
  
"A minute ago," she answered. She still felt a little sleepy.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Thanks to you," she answered with a weak smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" There was no hint of contempt or unkindness in his voice. Something Ruby was not used to.  
  
"You did yell to me, didn't you? While Tom, I mean while I was dreaming," she quickly corrected.  
  
"The dark lord was in your dream?"  
  
"Is that bad?" He was surprised at her calm reaction to this.  
  
"Not necessarily, if it's only a dream," he said very seriously.  
  
"Does anyone else have this problem? I mean with dreams like that and they mean nothing?"  
  
He thought before he answered, "Yes, but you have better instincts then most. I would be extremely careful, Miss Kennedy," he warned. "If you should have any more dreams you need to tell me immediately."  
  
She was surprised. He actually wanted her to come to him for help? She thought she might have still been dreaming. "Ok," she finally answered as she pinched herself. Nope not a dream. He nodded in reply.  
  
Ruby's eyes got really heavy, but she had just gotten up.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Miss Kennedy," Snape said.  
  
"But I've just gotten up, and slept so long."  
  
"It looked more like you were fighting then sleeping from out here." He saw a slightly anxious look on her face. "I will stay," he stated. This made Ruby feel much better. "Now, go back to sleep."  
  
* * * Snape watched as Ruby drifted back into her slumber. He situated himself in his chair and fell into deep thought.  
  
What could the Dark Lord want with her? She wasn't cut out to be a deatheater, not by the standards. No, not a deatheater. The Dark Lord must see something more. Bait, perhaps? For what, Potter? He'd be better off using Granger or Weasley for that.  
  
Snape was very uncomfortable with all the dreams Ruby was having. But they seemed to have stopped with the fever. Maybe it was just a side affect. Maybe he was overreacting. But something told him, as he watched her sleeping, that there was more to Ruby then he had ever expected.  
  
*Very short chapter, I know. I just wanted a quick, what happened the next day scene. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby was on the road to recovery. She was eating well and studying harder then ever before. She was still bound and determined to take her O.W.L.S. No one else had yet realized that she was planning on taking the test. She studied when no one was around, which was usually late at night, since she was allowed to have visitors again.  
  
Oliver and Ginny came together one day after dinner to chat up about the quidditch final, what Ginny had over heard about BuckBeak's trial, and over all gossip.  
  
"Malfoy kept saying that you were dead, which turned into you being at St. Mungo's, which turned into you being in Egypt for an ancient cure," Ginny said.  
  
Oliver picked up from there, "You have also been under a sleeping spell, the influence of the dementors, and some have thought you have turned completely muggle."  
  
"Wow," laughed Ruby, "I've done more being sick then being well."  
  
Also Fred and George would visit, with strange stories from potions and how they were studying for there O.W.L.S.  
  
"We've been trying to convince Mom that we've been studying," said George.  
  
"But she doesn't seem to believe us."  
  
"I wonder why," Ruby grinned.  
  
Unfortunately, her plan to take her O.W.L.S. was discovered. Snape came to check on Ruby the night before she would return to Gryffindor tower. She did not hear him coming and did not have enough time to hide her books.  
  
"Miss Kennedy, if you are studying for O.W.L.S., you can stop. I am not making you take it this year."  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"You've been sick, you couldn't possible prepare in time."  
  
"You seem to underestimate me, Professor."  
  
"If you take it, the mark you get is the mark you will keep. You can not try for a better one."  
  
"I think I will be fine, Professor. Really," she assured him. He took a seat next to her bed.  
  
"I am not trying to challenge to take it. Honestly," he said.  
  
"Hmm, I was feeling up to a challenge. I'm slightly disappointed," she smirked.  
  
"Fine," he sneered, "Take the test. I wish you well." He got up to leave and added, "You are to see Dumbledore tomorrow after dinner."  
  
"Thanks for the message."  
  
Snape turned and stomped out of the room.  
  
Her first day back to regular classes was wonderful. Being with people again, even if it was Malfoy made her feel great. She was not far behind in her work thanks to Hermione and she felt like life was a breeze: no nightmares, no talking mirrors, nothing.  
  
She went to Dumbledore's office after dinner. It was strange setting foot in his office again. It had seemed like forever since she had read on the floor of the office. Dumbledore hadn't changed a thing. It was exactly like before, and the spot where she would read was still open.  
  
"Ah, Miss Kennedy," Dumbledore broke her thoughts. He smiled and motioned to a chair and Ruby took a seat. Dumbledore sat at his desk and continued. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, sir."  
  
"And the dreams?"  
  
"I haven't had one since," she smiled proudly.  
  
"That I am happy about. Professor Snape said you told him a little about those dreams." Ruby's smile faded. "Do not worry, Miss Kennedy, it was not spread any further, I assure you. But we, and I mean myself and Professor Snape, would greatly appreciate if you would share with us, when you are ready, to what extent these dreams went."  
  
"Do you think that I saw the future or something?"  
  
"Not at all, I think that you will eventually need to get it off your chest, for your own well being. It is good to know that at least two people are ready and prepared to listen."  
  
"Oh, well, thanks?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Now, you need this," he handed her a schedule for the Potions O.W.L.S. "Now, many of the teachers have voiced there opinion to me on you taking this test. They were unanimously against you taking it, but it the end, it is up to you."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster."  
  
"I have missed you reading up here. I hope you will have some spare time to come next year."  
  
Ruby got up and smiled, "I will make time, sir."  
  
* * * The day of Potion O.W.L.S had arrived, and Ruby had been excused from her other classes for the day. Fred and George walked with her down to the Great Hall where desks had been set up for the students. Everyone found there seats and the test began.  
  
It started out simply enough, basic first year knowledge, but quickly excelled to much harder material. Ruby was excited to see a question about the potion for the Scherzo curse on there. She answered one after the other, skipping the one that gave her problems, but she had time to come back to them. She used up every minute of the time, going over and re- going over questions, trying not to second guess herself.  
  
When the test was over, Ruby, Fred, and George went back to the common room until the time for the actual mixing test came.  
  
"I totally bombed that test," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah," George agreed, "I'm blaming you, Ruby."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Cause if you hadn't gotten sick, you could of told us what we needed to know," answered Fred.  
  
"Sure your mom will except that excuse?"  
  
"I think so," said Fred confidently. "After last year she said that you were the best influence on us. What will she think of you now," he mocked.  
  
The actual mixing portion of the test was done in groups of five in alphabetical order. Since W was no where near K, Ruby ended up walking down with Lee Jordan. Snape was at the door and called them in to the room. A cauldron and set of ingredients was set up for each of them. They performed the task in front of member of the ministry of magic. Ruby was set up with a middle-aged man with thick glasses.  
  
"I want you to make me a remedy foot fungus," he said blandly. This was very simple, far too simple, Ruby thought. She concocted it rather quickly and let the man see it.  
  
"Very well," he said and magically cleaned the cauldrons. "Now, please make me a draft of the moon." This was much harder. This was a strong sleeping potion, only used on extreme cases of sleep apnea. This required many ingredients, some common, like dandelion petals, others not so common, like Veela hair. (Sure Veela hair is common, but not in potion making).  
  
"Fine job, one more," he said as blandly as before. "Now an intengio potion."  
  
Ruby stopped a moment. She caught a nervous look from Lee, who was next to her. She did not dare look at Snape. "I'm sorry sir, could you say that again?"  
  
Again with no emotion, "The integio potion, dear."  
  
"I saw." Do not, under any circumstances touch your hair until you have washed them thourghly, she warned herself. It's just a potion, you are the one who controls it. No one is going to poison you. You'll be fine. With that she took a deep breath and began.  
  
* * * "You are kidding me," Ginny exclaimed when Ruby told her about her test.  
  
"I was scared out of my gourd." Ginny gave her a funny look. "Outta my mind."  
  
"Oh right. So you think you passed?"  
  
"I don't see how I couldn't."  
  
"Neither do I," she smiled, but seemed slightly preoccupied.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I really have no idea where they could be. Important business of some sort, but I mean, everything is important business with them."  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione," asked Ruby.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, they have been acting strange all week."  
  
"Maybe they went to Hagrid's. They were working on Buckbeak."  
  
"You're probably right. It's getting late. I think I'm going to bed."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine."  
  
"I know," she smiled. "Good night." 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen Disclaimer on opening note  
  
It was the end of another school year, and one more Hogsmeade trip was planned. Ruby was excited, since it would be the only one she had gone on the whole year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staying behind, although Ruby was not sure why. So she went off with Fred, George, and Oliver to celebrate the end of testing. As they were leaving they saw Professor Lupin walking towards the gate. He stopped a moment when he saw Ruby.  
  
"Ah, Miss Kennedy, I hope I did not disappoint you this year," He yelled.  
  
Ruby quickly walked over to him, making Percy a little mad, but who really cares. "Nothing could disappoint me after last year, Professor."  
  
He smiled, "And I heard you took your Potions O.W.L.S."  
  
"Yes sir, and felt I did quite well," she said confidently.  
  
"That I am pleased with. Don't let Ol' Snape work you to hard," he said as he got into his carriage.  
  
"No worries." Ruby went back and joined the group while Percy was fuming protocol, and how late they were going to be.  
  
"Oh shut up, Percy," yelled Fred. "It the end of the school year. Loosen up."  
  
The first place they took Ruby was the three broomsticks, where it seemed everyone was celebrating the end of term.  
  
"To O.W.L.S.," Fred raised his glass.  
  
"That we may have just squeaked by," finished George.  
  
"To N.E.W.T.S.," Oliver continued, "That I never have to take another Hogwarts test again!"  
  
"To Malfoy," Ruby said which stunned the other three, "Who realized that by the time I got to Hogsmeade I'd need a cooler hair cut." They all laughed.  
  
"Cheers," the said together.  
  
They traipsed Ruby all over Hogsmeade; the joke shop, the book store, the candy store where she bought tons of food for the summer, she was so excited about everything she saw.  
  
"Hey, come with me a moment," Oliver whispered. Ruby was a little nervous. She knew that it was Oliver's last year, and didn't want t see him go. He took her to a quieter part of town by a small shack. "I just wanted to tell you that, umm," he seemed nervous too. "I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too."  
  
"I mean, you're really the only girl here who I ever had any feelings for, but."  
  
"But we should not go any further because of the situation at hand and just be friends?"  
  
A little surprised at how well she said this Oliver answered, "Um, yeah."  
  
"That would be awesome."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I liked you too, but it could never really work. I mean the friends thing does but, you're going to be a quidditch star and have tons of fans."  
  
"I think you might be going a bit over board."  
  
"No, I'm not," she laughed. "Just send me owls now and then, ok? I mean you were one of the first people who I really talked to here. I will hunt you down if you don't keep in contact," she joked.  
  
"Well, I better keep writing then," he laughed and gave her a hug. "I'm glad that's over."  
  
"How long have you been dreading this?"  
  
"A while." They talked and laughed all the way back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * * Ruby got a quick shower the morning they were to leave for the summer. Her hair was still very short, but was gaining some length. She was brushing what hair she had in front of the mirror, but stopped when it flicked. No one else was there, so she began to talk.  
  
"I know you are there. I know you are not a figment of my imagination." The mirror said nothing, just brief flickers in the mirror. Had Dumbledore strengthened the security of the mirrors. "And you are right," she smirked, "How dare I compare you to the likes of Albus Dumbledore." The mirror flicked wildly, then settled back into her reflection.  
  
Ruby walked out of the bathroom, knowing that Voldemort would still be watching her, but conversation was no longer an option.  
  
It was still too early for breakfast, so Ruby walked the halls of Hogwarts, down the stairs to the dungeons. The potions classroom was, of course, locked. She turned and found herself face to face with Snape. She hated it when he snuck up on her like that.  
  
"Miss Kennedy," he addressed her as if it was perfectly normal for her to be down there.  
  
"Professor."  
  
"Is there something you needed?"  
  
"Not really. I just didn't want to stay in the tower any longer."  
  
"Ah." He didn't seem to know where to go from there.  
  
"You told Dumbledore about the mirror thing to, didn't you?"  
  
"Why don't we discuss this in my office." He opened the door and she sat acrossed from him. "Yes, I told Dumbledore about you searching for information on mirror communication and the dreams."  
  
"And,"  
  
"And, what Miss Kennedy?"  
  
"What does that say about me?" Snape looked confused. "Do you all think I'm under the Dark Lords power, or that I've turned to the dark side?"  
  
Snape took a deep breath. "No, we do not think this. We are just trying to keep you safe. I have no idea what the Dark Lord wants with you, but I don't want you to go through," he stopped there.  
  
"Go through what?"  
  
"Any of the pain that the Dark Lord can put you through." She could tell that was not what he had almost said, but did not push the subject. "He does terrible things, Miss Kennedy. You do not want to be on the receiving end of things," he warned.  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"And by the way, Congratulations on your O.W.L.S."  
  
"You know what I got?"  
  
"About. Now go, I have things to attend to."  
  
* * * The train ride to King's Cross was pretty ordinary, until Hermione came to the compartment were Ruby was sitting with Fred, George, and Oliver.  
  
"Could you come with me a minute," Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." Ruby followed her to where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, so you didn't hear it last, but you have to keep it quiet" Harry said after the compartment door shut. Ruby noticed a very hyper owl sitting by Ron and Harry holding a letter.  
  
"I will be silent," she said and listened intently to Harry.  
  
He explained what had happened with Buckbeak and Sirius Black. Harry left out some details, but all the important information was there. Ruby was a little shocked, but then thought about all that Harry has been through and realized that it wasn't that strange.  
  
Bobby was there to meet Ruby at King's Cross and had brought her a gift. A cage held a rather large, clumsy looking owl. Bobby gave Ruby a big hug and said, "You really need your own owl. I thought he was rather good."  
  
Ruby smiled and named him instantly as Fezzik. She said goodbye to her friends and left with Bobby for Hawaii. She did not realize that this would be her last summer spent in Hawaii for a long time. 


End file.
